Desperate
by onetimeauthor-89
Summary: EdwardxJacob: Left alone, the two find themselves giving into their normal teenage yearnings. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any associated characters.
1. Chapter 1

The sky wasn't quite as somber as usual. There was a shaft of sunlight breaking through the thick mat of clouds. Birds from the nearby coast were floating in it, like dust motes in the light of an afternoon window. The wind was completely still and the fresh scent of the recent rain hung in the air perfumed with briny bass notes floating in from the sea.

Edward lay out on the rocky beach, reclining against a boulder, his Volvo parked on the side of the unpaved road. La Push was the only place he could come on sunnier days like this. Bella had gone away again, hunting with Renesmee and the family. Edward had quickly deserted the house as Rosalie and Emmet, who had been left behind, let their mind drift to more carnal things...He decided to enjoy the day outside as was usual when Bella was gone.

The roar of the waves helped calm Edward's mind. It was rare for him to not think about other peoples' thoughts, let alone his own. This time away was just what he needed to relax. The bliss of a silent mind.

Of course, it wasn't long until he was interrupted...

IT was hard to tell which was more apparent first, his thoughts coming into focus as he approached, or his huge paws pounding against the ground.

Jacob's recently transformed human feet started towards Edward from a few feet away. His weight shifted in the gravel as he pulled on the shorts he'd had tied around his wolf leg.

"Enjoying the weather again?", Edward said. He made room for Jacob beside him beside the boulder.

"I was about to ask you the same thing", Jacob slid down next to Edward.

"I know", Edward retorted.

"So Bella's... hunting, right?", Jacob asked, still uncomfortable with the idea.

It was odd to Edward how, even after this much time, Jacob still had trouble contorting his mind around the fact that Bella was in fact a vampire. He could see him mentally sift through his memories of her, recalling almost exclusively the her human form. Even his constant adoration of Renesmee didnt make the idea of vampires particularly endearing to him.

"Yes", Edward replied.

Jacob had been off with Quil and Embry for a couple days so it was the perfect opportunity for Bella to get Renesmee all to herself.

"So how long have you been out here anyway? Nothing left to do over at the mansion?", Jacob had relaxed, sliding further down the boulder and leaning on one elbow. He looked up at Edward inquisitively. "I mean, this is the third time I've found you out here. It's seriously cutting into my free time having to come out here and keep an eye on you.", he elbowed Edward and then winced as he had forgotten how hard Edward's skin was. Edward laughed.

"Whenever Bella leaves Rosalie isn't so distracted by Renesmee so she and Emmett make up for lost time. I don't want to be around for that.", he rolled his eyes.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad. You know, except for the moaning and screaming.", Jacob laughed heartily. Edward saw the images now flashing in his head. Rosalie and Emmet in various states of undress, performing inhuman acts on each other. And the images continued...

"What was that last one?", Edward did a slight double take. He thought he'd seen something he hadn't expected before Jacob quickly cut off his train of thought.

"Uh, nothing...", Jacob got up and walked swiftly towards the shoreline, kicking rocks as he went. But he couldn't hid from Edward now.

His thoughts continued to flit back to sex continually. _Typical teenage brain..._ _almost anyway._ Edward stood up slowly and began following Jacob, staring at him curiously. Jacob wouldn't look him in the face as he approached. He avoided his gaze very intently, very obviously nervous.

"I know you think about sex a lot Jacob, but that's a new direction.", Edward smiled wryly, finding it humorous how embarrassed Jacob was getting.

"I don't know what you're talking about...", Jacob blushed rose red.

"Oh? Well according to your thoughts Emmett has... quite a nice body.", Edward waited for a reaction. This strange fixation of Jacob's was infinitely entertaining.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!", Jacob had begun to get a little angry now.

Edward decided it was best to drop it. However much it annoyed him sometimes, he enjoyed Jacob's company when Bella was gone. They were really quite similar.

He walked back and leaned up against the boulder again, letting Jacob pace for a bit longer. He looked visibly shaken by his lack of control over his thoughts, his mind still occasionally flitting back to images of Emmet's naked body, Rosalie nowhere in sight. Eventually Jacob looked back at Edward with his hands shoved down into his pockets. He'd resolved, apparently, that since Edward could read his thoughts there was no sense in running away and trying to deny it. _He's getting awfully comfortable with me. Odd._

"Look... I", Jacob started.

"It doesn't matter Jacob, it was just funny.", Edward didn't want him to have to be too uncomfortable.

"No, it's OK. Not like I can hide anything from you anyway...",

_Very true._

"It's just... Ever since Renesmee came along... I don't know. My brain has been distracted. When she's away I start thinking about normal teenage guy stuff again, and apparently I need to make up for lost time... I'm just so-",

"Horny?", Edward almost laughed out.

"Exactly...", Jacob looked slightly guilty.

"I know how you feel. The same thing happens to me when Bella is away now. That's why I come out here. To distract myself from those thoughts."

Staying in a house with two vampires making love was not the best thing to avoid thinking about sex. Ever since Edward had had his first taste of sex it was ever present in his mind. The feeling of release was amazing. It was the only time when his mind was completely silent, for very obvious reasons. He'd started coming out to La Push to sit on the beach and let his mind wander elsewhere. But whenever Jacob showed up his mind would go right back to its nasty habits. _At least he can't read MY mind..._

"Well at least you can be alone when you want... When I'm at home there's always someone from the pack. When I'm a wolf I can't even think about it without being laughed at. It's impossible to.. relieve myself if you know what I mean.", Jacob said.

"I get the idea...", Edward laughed. If it was possible for him to blush he'd probably be doing it right now.

"So, can you... ya know, take care of yourself?", Jacob asked, avoiding eye contact for too long.

"You mean can I... masturbate.", Edward asked awkwardly.

"Well, yea."

"Well, I've never tried, but I don't see why not.", he said. He avoided thinking about sex often enough that he never felt the need to.

"Never. Tried.", Jacob looked at him wide-eyed.

"No I haven't."

Jacob bellowed out a great laugh.

"Frankly Jacob, I get enough sex that I don't have to. And I wouldn't particularly know how...", Edward tried to make Jacob feel jealous, slightly insulted by his laughing.

"Don't know how? Come on?", Jacob looked at him with absolute surprise.

"Well I get the general idea, but why bother?", Edward looked away, once again glad for his inability to blush.

"Only because it's one of the single most enjoyable experiences in life. I mean come on. If you're a guy who's never once masturbated you are one in a million. It's a relief. Whatever you've been thinking about all day that's been getting you riled up gets released in one big moment. And no one knows what you like as much as you do yourself...", Jacob's hand had wondered onto the crotch of his pants, one finger tracing circles on the zipper of his jean shorts.

"It must be great. Seems like you're about to whip it out right here...", Edward stared at the motion of his finger.

"Man... You're on your own, I've gotta go home and take care of this", Jacob said, patting his groin with his big hand. "It's been too long."

"Well you could...", Edward started to say as Jacob stood up.

"What?", Jacob looked down at him impatiently.

"What, you want me to teach you or something?", Jacob laughed. He blushed a little. If Edward hadn't been so focused on his own thoughts then he might have noticed the things going through his head.

"Well... It's been a while. And Bella won't be home for a couple days...", Edward stared at his hands as he wound and unwound his fingers nervously.

Edward was surprised as Jacob sat back down next to him and leaned back up against the boulder.

"Ok.", Jacob looked a little nervous but a little excited as well. His thoughts were definitely agitated

Jacob reached for the button of his tattered shorts, slowly undoing it.

_I shouldn't be doing this..._

He then slowly unzipped them

_I don't need to do this..._

He grab the legs of the shorts and began to pull.

_This isn't me... Am I really this much of a slave to my sexuality?_

As Jacob tugged down his shorts, his dark tinted abs expanded downward further and further until they terminated at a small bunch of hair. Then his cock peaked out and fell to the side as he spread his legs to reach down and remove the shorts.

_Too late now..._

Edward was absolutely captivated by the sight.

"It's pretty simple.", Jacob smiled a little and shot a quick glance at Edward.

He grabbed his impressive dick and started pulling it in different directions. It was quickly swelling to an even more impressive size. Edward felt his own penis begin to swell. _This shouldn't be happening... But I don't care._

Jacob's dick was now completely hard. He began tugging on it. He spit on his hand and rubbed it up and down the length of the shaft. It was the same tanned color of his smooth skin. Edward admired his rippling body. His powerful thighs, his chiseled calves, his sculpted abs, his giant pecs and arms. Jacob's hips began to push up against his hand as he sped up.

"You just gonna watch?", Jacob asked.

Edward realized he'd been watching Jacob for what must have been half a minute. He quickly removed his shirt and reached for the button of his pants.

_Why stop now?_

He undid the fly of his jeans and pulled them off along with his shoes and socks. He began rubbing his swelling cock through his boxers still watching Jacob intently.

"Well? Get it out already.", Jacob smiled and reached over and pulled down Edward's boxers playfully. Edward smiled and pulled them all the way off and threw them into the pile of clothes in front of them.

Jacob was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Edward began imitating the motions that Jacob was doing. He pulled up and down on his cock, grasping it. Soon his own hips began to push against his hand, almost against his will. It had been weeks since he'd had sex...

Jacob began breathing harder as his hips started bucking more violently. Edward was so captivated that he had almost forgotten to jerk himself as he watched.

Jacob had noticed this. He sneakily scooted even closer to Edward. They were almost touching now. Jacob picked up his left hand and put it on Edward's thigh. He ran it up the length of his stone-hard leg, closer and closer to his dick.

_Oh my god..._

Edward's hips began to buck almost as much as Jacob's were. Jacob grasped at the seam between Edward's balls and his leg, brushing his pinky up against his scrotum. He then reached for it and grasped the base of Edward's dick. Edward released his own hand to allow Jacob to claim the spot he was going for.

Jacob's hand was strong. He squeezed hard and pulled even harder, and Edward's body responded as if Jacob had him by a leash.

Edward shyly placed his hand on Jacob's lap, wondering if he was supposed to (or allowed to) return the favor. Jacob quickly released his own dick to allow Edward to grasp it. As he began the motions Jacob's convulsions grew to a fever pitch, quickly releasing a gasp.

Jacob looked over at Edward and smiled suspiciously. He pushed himself up and leaned over Edward's body. Edward suddenly realized what he was going to do.

Jacob's lips brushed the tip of Edward's dick, licking up the precum that was already leaking from the tip. It felt amazing. The warmth of Jacob's mouth was something he had never felt before. His saliva slid down his rock hard cock as he took it further into his mouth. His tongue flung wildly around the shaft as he bobbed up and down, Edward gasping and running his fingers through his hair.

Jacob got up and shifted his body so that his hips were even with Edward's face. Edward peered down at the magnificent pulsating dick. He eagerly grabbed it and licked it up the shaft. The warmth of Jacob's dick was amazing. The taste of his precum was like nothing he had ever tasted. He could still feel Jacob sucking his own dick, but his fingers were now creeping towards Edward's ass, masaging the area directly below his balls before slowly penetrating his anus. He thought he was going to explode.

Jacob changed position again, this time pulling Edward up to his knees along with him. He pushed their bodies together, their dicks twisting together between their rock hard abs. The warmth drove Edward wild.

Jacob smiled once again before he began turning his back to Edward. He had his back up against Edward's body and pulled him closer. Edward's dick was now rubbing against Jacob's ass. Jacob bent over and put his hands on the ground before Edward realized what he was about to do.

He slowly pushed his throbbing dick against Jacob's tight asshole. Jacob moaned, pulling on his own cock with his hand that wasn't supporting him. Edward broke through Jacob's tight asshole and pushed deep inside him.

Jacob gasped. If Edward hadn't been staring skyward in ecstasy he would have see the stream of precum leaking to the ground from Jacob's dick. Edward began thrusting slowly, relishing the feeling of Jacob enveloping his dick.

After a few minutes of what seemed like perfection, Jacob flipped over and flung his legs above his body. He lay his head back on the ground and began jerking his dick again, and Edward resumed thrusting. He pushed on Jacob's legs, forcing his knees closer to his chest. He kept penetrating deeper, moaning and sweating in absolute ecstasy.

Jacob was jerking wildly at his dick.

"Ah, ...", Jacob began moaning loudly. He pushed against Edward's cock, forcing it further inside him before he burst. His hand flung wildly up and down his shaft as white streams of cum began flying onto his chest and even up to his face.

This pushed Edward over the edge. He moaned so loudly that nearby bird flew away in fright. He pulled his cock out of Jacob's ass and quickly moved closer to Jacob's face, sitting on his chest. Jacob quickly took his cock into his mouth and wildly moved up and down his shaft. Edward burst inside Jacob's mouth, pushing on the back of Jacob's head so that his cock was in the back of his throat. He pulled out and jerked wildly as the last half of his massive cumshot flew into Jacob's waiting face. Edward relaxed as the mind bending orgasm ended, sitting on Jacob's powerful chest. After regaining composure he slid down and sucked Jacob's still hard dick dry, licking up all the cum from his chest and abs.

Jacob smiled up at him when he sat back up.

"Well, that's how you do that."


	2. Chapter 2

I have a hard time just getting to the point when I write sometimes (the sex I mean, haha). So this is just an inbetween chapter. I guess some people like this sort of thing. If you don't just give me a a few days. The action will resume soon.

Ideas are appreciated.

****

The popcorn ceiling in Jacob's room was still blurry. The sleep in his eyes wasn't going anywhere quickly and he was in no hurry to help it along. The images still floating around in his head were disturbing but he couldn't stop thinking about them.

At the moment he was still unable to separate the dreams from the memories floating in his head. In fact it was difficult to tell whether any of it was real. Or if any of it was a dream...

Ever since Bella had... changed, things had been different. His head was jumbled and confused all the time. He had an unrelenting need to be around Renesmee. To make her laugh. To keep her happy. But when she wasn't around his mind wandered. Instead of a superfocused imprinted werewolf, he was the usual teenage guy. Except for occasionally bursting out of his clothes by transforming into a wolf and running through the forest. Otherwise, his needs (or more accurately, wants) were the same as any other man.

But how was he supposed to relieve the pressure? He was stalked by the pack mind, unable to have private thoughts as a wolf. No woman held interest to him when Renesmee was around. Bella wasn't the same person, though his love for her was still there. He was trapped.

Until yesterday...

Relief had come in the most unlikely of packages.

Jacob had been on his usual rounds. Running through the forest at top speed. Enjoying the wind flying past, freedom in corporeal form. He noticed a scent that was becoming more and more familiar of late. Edward had been spending a lot of time on the beach in La Push. Bella wanted to spend time with the family and Renesmee without the distraction of having Edward wooing her or Jacob chasing her daughter. She definitely deserved her privacy, but it was uncomfortable to be away from Renesmee for that long. Edward felt similar about the situation apparently, preferring to spend his time staring out at the sunrises and sunsets along the cloud strewn beaches in La Push. The privacy that the reservation offered was something that Edward hadn't been used to. Jacob had been annoying the pack with his... carnal thoughts lately, and talking to Edward was the only social interaction of any significance that he was getting. He was surprisingly good at normal conversation for a bloodsucker.

He was surprisingly good at a lot of things...

What was he thinking yesterday anyway? He had been spending the last three days with Edward just talking, joking. Then suddenly, they were having sex. On the beach. For any passersby to see. He had gone from being a somewhat innocent werewolf to a traitor to his own kind, debauching with vampires.

And yet... it was all worth it.

Those fleeting moments with Edward had been absolutely... well, orgasmic. He had never felt anything like it before. Sure, he'd always serviced himself regularly, as was required of a boy of his age. Especially one so full of testosterone, constantly surrounded by other men with rippling muscles, commanding his pack as the Alpha. But this... This was ecstasy. Edward was so different, so foreign. It was an exciting experience. His cold skin. His rock hard body. His sickly sweet scent. All things that had once been appalling were now becoming incomprehensibly attractive.

After parting yesterday with awkward silences and sideways stares, he wasn't sure what to think. Would Edward be back at the beach today? Or was Bella coming home? Maybe he should just forget it ever happened. Maybe he would have to go back to his normal life...

But what was he thinking? This was his normal life. The incident yesterday was just that. An incident.

An unforgettable, unbelievable experience.

~****************~

_Well there's no way I can go to the beach now..._

Edward had been milling around the Cullen home all morning. He had never been this confused in his life.

Here he was, more in love than he thought was humanly (or the vampire equivalent) possible. A new bride and child. A loving family. And then, in a moment of weakness...

How could he have let that happen? How could he let his animal instincts take over like that?

_But how could I resist?_

There was something about Jacob. Maybe it was his smell. Maybe it was his amazing warmth. Maybe it was his masculine energy... Whatever it was it had completely disarmed Edward. The thoughts that were swirling around in Jacob's head while they were on the beach yesterday absolutely captivated Edward's attention. Jacob's entire mind was devoted to enjoying the absolute thrill of their touching bodies. Edward couldn't help but let the thoughts meld into his own. He hadn't felt that before. That carnal, manly presence. Their rippling bodies were perfection.

This was something that Bella couldn't offer him. Her love was different. Sensual, feminine, spiritual. What Jacob had given him was simply euporia. Sweaty, masculine, unbelievable euphoria...

But he had to stop thinking about it. He needed to hide. To go far away until Bella came back. The urge to rush back to La Push in the hopes of attracting Jacob's attention was too much. Jacob's thoughts were apparent as they parted awkwardly yesterday. He had enjoyed it just as much as Edward, perhaps more. And he would seek it out again if given the chance. If he left the house... He couldn't trust himself to go away instead of back to the seat of his ecstasy.

He felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate violently.

'Bella.', his voice quivered almost imperceptibly as he answered. He hoped she wouldn't hear it.

'Edward. I've missed you.', her voice was chipper, though not insincere.

'Are you enjoying the hunting?'. They had gone all the way to British Columbia, chasing their prey into the wilderness.

'Well, we've finished hunting for now.', he heard Rensmee laughing with Jasper in the background. 'We've decided to visit Tanya and her family for a few days'.

'Oh...', Edward's heart fluttered.

'We'll be home soon. Alice thought that it would be a good idea and-'

'She's always right', he finished for her.

'I'm sorry... It's just a few more days. Surely you can keep yourself preoccupied until I get home.', she laughed a little at the end, trying to stay lighthearted, but still trying to hide how much she had been enjoying herself.

'Absolutely. Tell everyone hello, and I hope you enjoy yourself.', she had no idea...

'See you soon, love'.

'Right, love'.

_Well, it's unavoidable now...._

He thought perhaps that he was different than the beasts that he hunted. That he had complex thoughts and self control and morals. But apparently, he was just as easily satisfied as they are...


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the action now, hahaha.

I realized that the intro in my last chapter makes it sound like I only write about sex. I actually don't, this is just an experiment to see how far I can stretch my abilities.

And to enjoy the thought of the characters (or more accurately, the actors playing them, ahem) doing what I'm writing. :D

Enjoy!

~****~

The air coming off the river behind Edward's home was warm. Though, the air almost always felt warm to Edward. It was late October. The trees were beginning to go bare, throwing autumnal hues into the wind like paint being slung onto the bright blue canvas of the sky.

Edward could trace the track of each leaf as it floated down to the ground. He could hear the arriving chickadees greeting the willow wrens who were leaving for their winter homes. He could feel the various of paths of the wind as they gently brushed against his skin. And yet he ignored all of this. His mind was preoccupied.

He stared across the river into the forest.

_I shouldn't..._

What he was about to do was wrong. It would hurt Bella if she found sighed.

_It will just have to stay a secret._

He leapt across the river and began running, but not quite as fast as he could, giving his mind time to come up with arguments to make him stop.

It didn't.

~****************~

There was a rut beginning to form in front of Jacob's garage. He'd been pacing for the past half hour, trying to shut off his brain. He'd been focusing so much on trying to get rid of his thoughts that he hadn't realized how fast and hard he'd been stomping his feet.

_I can't. He won't want to do anything again. It was a fluke, just a lapse of judgement._

Nothing he told himself seemed to work. The images of Edward's body were unrelenting. The slight glitter it gave off in the sunlight had stunned his eyes on the beach that day and he was still seeing the flashes of stars across his memory.

He had to see him. Even if it was just from a distance. He wasn't sure if he could sneak up on Edward's house without getting caught, but at this point he didn't care. He had to get that feeling again, and it couldn't wait.

He looked towards the forest. He couldn't transform or the rest of the pack would catch on.

_Looks like this trip is going to be on two feet._

He bounded into the forest, his heart fluttering nervously.

After running for a few minutes he heard something in the distance.

_ Someone from the pack..._

He continued running, listening carefully for the sound of soft wolf feet hitting the ground. And then, out of nowhere, a streak of blue flew past him. He stopped instantly and turned to look, but by the time he saw what had passed him it was no longer necessary. His sweet scent was enough.

Edward was standing there, a few meters distant, his deep blue shirt fluttering in the breeze his sprint had created, completely unbuttoned.

They stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to do. It was Edward who first relaxed his stance.

"Fancy seeing you here.", Edward chuckled and half-smiled as he walked slowly in Jacob's direction.

"Yea, what are the chances.", Jacob smiled back.

Jacob jammed his hands into his pockets to hide how much he was fidgeting, not to mention the intensifying tightness of his too-small shorts. What was Edward doing out here at the same time as him, running in the opposite direction? They were on La Push land. The beach was a different direction. There was no reason for him to be here. Except...

"So what are you doing out here?", Jacob asked the question before Edward had time to hear it in his head.

"Just... running. Staying out of the house you know.", Edward betrayed hesitation with a slight twitch.

"Ah.", Jacob betrayed disappointment with his sudden downcast look.

Then he suddenly panicked. He had just let an image of Edward's naked body pass through his mind. It was only for an instant, but it was an instant too much.

"Awfully vulgar thoughts for everyday conversation don't you think?", Edward laughed and stepped closer.

"It was an accident... Not easy to forget. I mean, well-", he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

The torrent of inappropriate thoughts began. Everything that he had remembered and dreamed flashed instantaneously through his mind, and there wasn't one thing he could do about it. Nor was there anything he could do about the growing size of the front of his shorts.

He stared at the ground, hoping Edward would simply run away. He didn't hear his footsteps, but Edward's feet suddenly came into view on the ground near his own. Jacob looked up to see him staring him intently in the face. It was exciting, but oddly threatening. The look on Edward's face was on the verge of violence, but he was definitely not angry.

They stood there for a moment, staring. Jacob let his thoughts loose hoping that Edward would get the hint. Still, he didn't move. Jacob decided it was time to take advantage of how close they were. If it wasn't what Edward wanted then he could leave. There was no more waiting.

He moved forward until the fabric of Edward's shirt brushed against his bare chest. He lifted his hand slowly, brushing the front of Edward's slacks. Edward breathed in sharply as Jacob's hand found the button on his pants. He slid it out and slowly inserted his hand into the front of Edward's boxers. He reached down, passing through the tight coils of hair just beneath his waist until he felt Edward's dick. He grasped it gently, running his fingers along the cold flesh.

This had to happen. Now.

The zipper on Edward's slacks went quickly. The silk of his shirt slid silently off his shoulder. His body shown gently in the moonlight that was just beginning to take over from the setting sun. Jacob pushed him to the ground.

He wanted to say something. Almost as if he wanted to ask permission. But the glance that they shared communicated everything that he needed to know.

Edward was on his back and Jacob pushed his legs apart. He reach into the fly of his boxers and pulled his now hard dick out. He took it slowly into his mouth, enjoying the perfection of his taste. He worked his tongue up and down the shaft, toyed with the head. Edward was beginning to breathe harder, sharper. The skin on his thighs tightened and his toes curled. Jacob must have been doing the right things.

He slipped Edward's boxers off slowly, running his tongue up his abs slowly, relishing the flavor of his skin, the coldness. He reached down and quickly removed his own shorts, which were unable to hold his dick any longer. He reached Edward's chest, then his neck, and his ears. He kissed him hard on the mouth, their tongues wrapping tightly around each other. He dragged his body up on top of Edward's. Their temperatures equalized where their skin touched. Their cocks rubbed against each other, Jacob's pulsating with the urge to be satisfied.

He slipped it between Edward's spread legs. Edward stopped breathing. Of course, he didn't have to breathe. Jacob peered down at his face, forcing his dick up against his ass, wondering if it's what he wanted. He could only see his chin and lips, but the slight smile that appeared was enough permission as he needed.

He pushed his cock harder against Edward's tight ass, the copious amounts of precum providing plenty of lube. By the time he was halfway in Edward hadn't even flinched, so he pushed in all the way, his abs laying on top of Edward's still hard dick.

Jacob grabbed Edward's ankles and pulled them up to his sides as he began to thrust slowly and evenly. The feeling of Edward's insides was so far beyond what he had felt yesterday that he wasn't sure he could last very long at all, but he wasn't going to let up. He sped up, enjoying the absolute ecstasy of the moment. He let go of one of Edward's ankles and massaged his cock, running his fingers up and down his body. Both of them were moaning now, and Jacob at least, was sweating.

He picked Edward up. He was surprisingly heavy, but that wasn't going to stop him. Edward's face was slightly surprised as Jacob pinned him against a tree as he stood up. He pushed faster and deeper, trying to find new crevices inside Edward that could satisfy his need to explode. Edward was sighing and moaning with every breath, running his hands over every part of Jacob's body that he could reach. The bark of the tree that Edward was propped up against was disintegrating beneath the weight of Jacob's increasingly harder thrusting.

It wasn't long before Jacob lifted Edward back down, smiling at the ravaged tree that they left behind. He placed his back back on the ground. He wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. Edward was jerking off, sensing that the moment was coming soon.

Jacob spread his own legs wider, his knees digging into the dirt. He couldn't go much harder or faster than this.

"Fuck", Jacob through his head back, closing his eyes.

His breath was ragged now. The feeling of Edward's cold insides sent pleasure rattling up Jacob's cock and all through his body. He shook violently, pulling Edward further down onto his dick.

"I'm gonna cum!", Jacob pushed as he deep inside Edward as he could.

The pleasure was immeasurable. He could never put the feeling into words. He streamed hot cum inside Edward's cold insides, pushing deeper than he thought was possible. His powerful thighs shook with effort as his seemingly endless orgasm ceased.

As he pulled out, cum poured out after his pulsating cock. Edward was leaning on his elbows watching the ecstasy on Jacob's face closely.

Jacob slid down to take Edward's cock into his mouth. He sucked more intensely than he ever had before, taking Edward's huge member as far down his throat as he could. Edward moaned loudly, pushing on the back of Jacob's head, his abs tightening as he got close to orgasm.

"I'm going", Edward gasped and his hands balled into fists, grasping Jacob's hair painfully.

He felt streams of sweet cum unload into his mouth. It never seemed to stop and he didn't want it to. The taste was amazing and he was insatiable.

Jacob removed his mouth slowly, taking up every ounce of Edward's juice that he could get. He then looked up at Edward. His face was relaxed. It felt almost as if he could read Edward's mind just as Edward had always been able to read his.

They sat there for a few minutes. Jacob's heart slowed down, but didn't stop fluttering.

That was it. This was not something that he could stop. And he had a feeling that Edward felt the same.


End file.
